His Ambitious Boyfriend
by Solyku Roluco
Summary: Zims ambition had caused him to make a very serious decision that will affect his and Dibs relationship. Contains ZaDr. Read and Review ; OneShot! T for brief sexual speak.


At the sound of the bell, Zim was already awaiting the arrival of his lanky, raven-haired boyfriend by the gym doors where the equipment for weight-lifting was hauled in and out.  
He knew Dib would be a few minutes since he was so scrawny that the crowd was always too much for him to handle.

Whenever Dib emerged, he quickly jogged over to Zim who gave him an impatient leer. He must have jogged maybe about some twenty-something feet, his bag slung over one shoulder, but when he stopped before Zim, he was panting slightly.  
"Sorry, the crowd-"  
"Yes, yes. The crowd. Zim knows." he waved off Dibs excuse then pulled Dib by his arm as he began off towards the sidewalk.

"Hey, no kiss?"  
Zim ignored Dibs question. He hated public displays of effection but he usually did allow Dib a quick and discreet peck.  
The two walked down the side walk in silence. Zim glared ahead in his usual manner while Dib wore a lopsided, uneasy grin as if to try and hide his nervousness. It wasn't until they were skirting along the edges of park did Zim finally speak.  
"Cease your walking, Dib-thing." Zim demanded as he stopped, hands on hips.

Dib did as he was told and let his bag slide down to the ground beside him. He didn't immediately ask what Zim had on his mind since he wasn't sure he wanted to know, but the suspense was killing him.

"Listen. Zim will not candy-coat this."

A lump formed in Dibs throat, but he just nodded. Maybe it was something menial..like Zim would no longer allow Dib a discreet peck after class.

"The whole..take over the Earth thing didn't really work.." He began as he made circular motion with his hand. "And for the past several years Zim has become...eeeeeh..unfocused."  
"You're not gonna try to take over again, are you?"  
"Silence! Zim is speaking!" he stomped. "No. But I have learned that the equivalent of ruling the Earth is being really, really, smelly, dirty rich."

Dib nodded. "Okay? So..you're gonna get a degree?"  
"Better! Zim has an internship with Deelishus Weenie which Zim will someday rule with an iron thumb!"  
The other shrugged and bent over to pick up his bag but Zim stopped him by putting his boot on Dibs bag.  
"Zim isn't finished." He said haughtily. Dib straightened up and shifted. "So Zim will be very busy and will have no time for a love-pig and smooches and the butt-copulation."

Dibs heart sank already, but he had no choice but to stay and listen to the rest. "That..and..Zim has noticed you have become..a spineless pussy-whipped wimp since the Tallests renounced me as one of theirs and..all of that."  
Dib didn't bother to correct Zim on the term pussy-whipped. Instead he opened his mouth to speak but only garbled nonsense came out.  
"Save your sniveling, Dib-stink! Zim has no time for boogery-nosed crying."

"But..but..I-"  
Zim patted Dib on the shoulder with a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry. I'm sure there are many human males who would enjoy a floundering, pale, sexually awkward mate."

Dib swatted Zims hand away and exclaimed, "You can't just break up with me! Not that like that!"

"Why not?" Zim demanded.

"Because..it's..really douchebag-ish."

"Zim is not a douche nor a bag! Never have I cleansed a females genitals! LIES! YOU SPEAK LIES!"

Dib grabbed onto Zim to keep him from drawing too much attention to them with his screaming and flailing and spoke in a low tone. "Give this some thought, alright? You don't want to do this."

Zim jerked out of Dibs grip and took a couple of steps back. "Zim has done much deliberation and has come to a conclusion: Yes I do. Now if you'll excuse me..Zim must study the ways of the Weenie vender and climb the stairs to success!"

With that, Zim saluted Dib then turned and goose-stepped his way in the opposite direction to his base.  
Dib just stood and watched him go..watching until Zim turned the corner and was out of site. After a while, he picked up his bag, slung it over his shoulder..then left to his home.


End file.
